1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, a tower computer, a server, and the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus is labor-intensive.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves the use of screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket of a computer chassis. However, these screws are usually too small and difficult to handle. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws are easily dropped, by an assembler, into the computer.
To address the aforementioned problems, a plurality of mounting apparatuses is invented to reduce the number of needed screws. For example, a pair of detachable rails is attached to opposite sides of a storage device with screws. The storage device is then slid into and secured to a drive bracket. However, the screws have to be removed to detach the rails from the storage device before replacing the storage device.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which facilitates convenient and secure mounting of a storage device in a bracket.